Story of World Wiki/Style Manual
Article/page titles or file names must mention or be about the subject they are discussing. File names including excessive numbers and letters in a random fashion will be renamed. When an official name is not available, perhaps because the page or file name is already taken, one that describes the situation can be used. 'Article and File Names' Follow the official title If series' title includes a music note (♪), exclamation mark (!), or star (☆), the article title will use them if they are found. It is also possible to copy and paste. While this means extra work when linking said articles, that is to follow the title given. In addition, titles from English dub (or any non-Japanese version) are considered unofficial and should never go to this site. For example: the article on the game located at "Story of World: The Shining Tower (video game)" on English Wikipedia is located at "Story of World: The Shining☆Tower" here. The former is not a suitable article title, but a suitable redirect. File name guidelines *Begin with the abbreviation of the anime, game, or file is related to. Refer to the following for the full list! **SoW for Story of World (TV series) **FBwY for Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You **RV for Story of World: Rainbow Village **LiLF for Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers **TST for Story of World: The Shining Tower **SoW game for Story of World (video game) **TSST for Story of World: The Shining☆Tower (to distinguish from its anime adaption). **FBwY game for Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game) **AFL for Story of World II: A Flowery Life **MMfL for Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love **MMfL game for Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (video game) **PrM for Story of World: Princess Magic. **NSI for Story of World: New Sunbeam Island **AFCoD for Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams **WWFC for Story of World: Waku-Waku♥Fashion Carnival. *If the full title includes special characters, exclamation mark, or question mark, do not include them in an abbreviation. (e.g. "TSST" rather than "TS☆T", "WWFC" rather than "WW♥FC") Anime Articles Anime Anime pages will be set out in this way: (). Plot Cast Theme Songs Navigation Navbox *Infobox *Introduction - brief description of the anime *Plot - how the story of anime is set up *Characters *Theme Songs - The anime's Opening and Ending theme songs. This is not to be confused with Insert Songs, which can be put into an individual page (title: TV Anime "Anime" Insert Song - Name). A link to the quotes page would then be put onto the main page on a header at the top of the page. **Nav box that includes all of SoW anime television series. Episodes Episode is the number episode of. Synopsis Summary Characters Appear in This Episode Trivia Song (Kan Rom) is a song sung by singer, featured in the anime Anime. Lyrics Short ver. Full ver. Note: The full version can only be heard on DVD Trivia Character Articles 'Main Characters' is a character in Anime. Navbox *An opening paragraph with description **It must contain the character's name, that he or she is a character in the Story of World series. **What series he or she appears in. *'Appearance' section **Must include color, eyes, make-up (if the character is female), skin, clothing, etc. **What does he or she wear, including clothing for each two seasons. The only exception is those from Rainbow Village, where the characters' clothing is worn year-round. *'Personality' - A generic description of the way that character acts. *'Background' (if necessary) - The "roots" of a character and their history, like what they were like growing up or prior to the series, how their relationships were formed, etc. *'Story' section (if necessary) - A generic description that deals with the characters "now" basically. This is a summary of what he/she is doing now in the current series. No need to describe every little thing, just the major events that happen to the character, such as making a new friend, or passing an event; as long as it was noteworthy. *'Etymology' section - The meaning of a character's name, usually used on idol pages. *'Relationship' section - How well the character gets along with significant other. *'Trivia' section - Additional facts about the character; usually his/her zodiac sign, favorite food, things the character did (or used to do) when he/she was young, if he/she resembles another from other SoW or non-SoW series, etc. *'Navigation' - Navbox where the character appears in 'Extended Characters' is a character in Anime. Appearance Personality Etymology Background Trivia Navbox Extended Characters are used for other characters in the series such as the idol's parents or other people in one town. *An opening paragraph describing the character. **It must contain their name (in bold). In Source Editor, write PAGENAME instead. **What series they appear in. **What service(s) they offer. *'Appearance' - This is a description of what they look like. *'Personality' - A generic description of the way that character acts. *Their Role in the series **This could be a generalized description of the services they offer, with a link to the event they host or the business they operate. If the character originally appeared in a TV show under the name of "Pretty Country", information regarding the first series they debuted must all be written on Pretty Country Wiki, even if that character has the same role/background. **If they appear in more than one series, especially the series' remake, and have slightly different roles in each, separate their role in the series by adding sub-headings for each game per example below: ***'In ''Story of World (TV series)' ***'In Story of World: The Shining Tower' 'Minor Characters' ' ' is a character in ''Anime. Appearance Personality (if necessary) Etymology Navigation Navbox Minor Characters are used for characters who have a small but significant bearing in series. As the name says, most of them have little to no information due only having short appearances, so Style Manual for Minor characters should only include the following: *An opening paragraph describing the character. **It must contain their name (in bold). In Source Editor, write PAGENAME instead. **What series they appear in. **What service(s) they offer. *'Appearance' - This is a description of what they look like. *'Personality' - Not necessary. But if there is any information, please add generic description of the way that character acts. Game Articles Game Pages () Plot Features Navigation Navbox Game pages are set out like to anime pages, but there are some differences. *Infobox *Plot - How the story of the game game is set before it begins. *Gameplay and Features - The goals and aspects of the game. If it is an independent game, users could put under this heading. If it is a remake of the previous game, this is where users would put under "New Features". *Navigation box that includes all of SoW anime TV series. Character Pages 'Marriage Candidates' Normal= Infobox Game Character or Voiced Game Character In-Game Description is a bachelor/bachelorette in Video Game. Template:Guide (if available) (if available) (if available) Navbox |-| AFCoD= is a bachelor/bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. (if available) (available) (if available) 'Villagers' Normal= Infobox Game Character or Voiced Game Character is a character in Video Game. Schedule (if necessary) Gifts Navigation Navbox |-| AFCoD= is a character in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Schedule Gifts Navigation *'Infobox': If the character is not voiced, users could put under this heading. Very few PC/SoW game adaptions have voice actors. This is for their Japanese and English voice actor. For Japanese voice actors, it should use the Hepburn Romanization system and should have their given name first and then last name. It shouldn't be linked to any outside sources. If the character is voiced, this is where users would put instead. Please note that you are NOT allowed to add the character's voice in any other language besides Japanese and English, unless there is a source. *An opening paragraph with a description **It must contain their name and that he or she is a character in the Story of World series. **What series he or she appears in. *'Marriage Requirements:' Not always necessary, but may be helpful for players who are new to PC/SoW game adaptions. Only applies to bachelors and bachelorettes. *'Schedule': It may be added if there is a specific schedule that a character follows. Schedule should be in a tidy and organized table whenever possible. **Like with Lyric section, the character's theme colors already pre-set, especially if they are marriage candidates, and you are not allowed to create a color of your own choice. If the character is a regular villager, the color of Schedule should depend on gender: Blue (#0000FF) for Male and Pink (#FF69B4) for Female. ***'Good Example': You try to edit Anna from MMfL game. The correct colour you should decorate her schedule is Brown (Hex: #8B4531 - RGB: 139,69,19). ***'Bad Example': You try to edit Anna from MMfL game. You colour her schedule with wrong colours such as Pink, Black, Blue, etc. *'Gifts': Each character has different Gift Preferences. Depending on what the player gives to them, the character will show his or her reaction. This includes Favorite (an item they really love), Loves, Likes, Neutral (items they like a little), Dislikes, Hates, and Horror (an item they really hate) - in order. There must be only one Favorite and Horror gifts. Neutral items will be always written as Other items not listed above or below. *'Love Events' (Flower Events or whatever) that trigger as the player improves their relationship. Only applies to bachelors and bachelorettes. *'Player's Wedding Ceremony' If the character has a rival, you might describe when is the wedding or where it will be held under this heading. If the character does not have a rival, this is where you might describe about the player's wedding with certain marriage candidates under the heading "Wedding Ceremony". It must be abridged as this content focuses on the marriage candidate's activities. **'Player's Child/Children': You could describe what the child(ren) will be like under this sub-heading. Like in "Player's Wedding Ceremony", if the marriage candidate does not have a rival, this is where you would add information about the player's future child/children appearance under the sub-heading "Child"/"Children". *'Rival Events' that involve the candidate and the player's "Rival in Courtship" of same gender. If the bachelor or bachelorette does not have a rival, do not add this section. If the candidate has a Rival but will not marry, be sure to add After the "Rival" Events heading below "Rival" Events. See Maja (NSI) for example. *'Rival Wedding' and Rival Child: Same as "Rival Events". *'Dialogue/Quotes and Transcripts' **Since Story of World: New Sunbeam Island, the word "Quotes" has been changed to "Dialogue". For characters with more Dialogues or Quotes, it can be put into a separate page. A link to the quotes page would then be put onto the main page on a header at the top of page. **Transcripts are similar to scripts in drama or movies, considered the "expanded" version of Dialogues. They should always be put into Collapse to make navigation easier, but if there are too many transcripts on the Dialogue page, all will be moved into individual article. Only applies to bachelors and bachelorettes. In addition to the sections above, be sure to add the following! *'Parent Tab Template' *In-game Description (see Template:Quote) *'Infobox'. *Relevant categories Dialogue Pages Dialogue pages are set out like as follows: *Greetings *Chat - Everyday dialogue *Gift Reactions - The character's response when the player gives him or her gifts. For AFCoD characters, only list Good Birthday Gift, Bad Birthday Gift, and Multiple Gifts under the heading "Other Gift Reactions". Non-birthday quotes best go to the character's Gift section that is written above the gift list. *Seasonal/Weather - Both can be put into a separate heading if there are too many quotes related to Seasonal or Weather. *Friendship Lines (if applicable) - Each dialogue will change at every heart line *Marriage Lines (only applies to marriage candidates) **Dialog(ue) 1 - If the player is a boy and married to a specific bachelorette, these lines will be said. Similarly, if the player is a girl and married to specific bachelor, these lines will be said by the bachelor she chooses to marry. **Dialog(ue) 2 - If the player is a married man and or married woman, then talk to someone of the same gender (or someone of the opposite gender who they do not to marry), these lines will be said. For example: These lines are said after the male player is married to Alison, then talk to another villager *Rival Marriage Lines (only applies to marriage candidates) *Festival Lines (if applicable) 'Categories' Categories can always be added on the bottom of the page by clicking on the 'add category' button. The Wiki is divided into categories in which the character, item, game, etc. is relevant to. Even if a page is a repeat, it will be categorized in which anime/game it pertains to. Disambiguation Pages= Disambiguation pages do NOT have any other categories with the exception of 'Disambiguation' and possibly a character hub category. Disambiguation pages are used to group similar characters or items together. Categories should be added to the unique character/item page, not the disambiguation page. |-| Character Pages= Character pages should have the series that they belong to, such as if they are bachelors or bachelorettes. Additionally, you can add NPCs and Character categories, if available. Only include categories that are relevant to the series where the character appears in. Although Luna is a recurring character in Story of World, do not include all the series that she is included in when you put the specific page into categories! See "Character Pages" for more information. *'Good example' - You edit Luna's page from Story of World: New Rainbow Village. Categories you should include would be like: Story of World: New Rainbow Village, Story of World: New Rainbow Village characters, Story of World: New Rainbow Village bachelorettes. *'Bad example' - You edit Luna's page from Story of World: New Rainbow Village. You add categories such as: Story of World: Rainbow Village characters, Waku-Waku Fashion Carnival, A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters, A Fantasy Club of Dreams bachelorettes. Similarly, if the character first appeared in a franchise under the name of Pretty Country, you must categorized in which series someone or something pertains to. This Wiki only focuses on characters who first appeared under the name of "Pretty Country" in "Story of World" franchise. *'Good example' - You edit Gaspard's page from Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Categories you should include would be like: Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters, Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors, Non Playable Characters (NSI). *'Bad example' - You edit Gaspard's page from Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. You add categories such as: Pretty Country: Happy Experience characters, Pretty Country: One More Happy Experience characters, Pretty Country: One More Happy Experience bachelors. |-| Game Pages= Game pages are simple to categorize. All articles only need the "Games" category. Any other category that is not relevant is spam. *'Do not add categories that are unnecessary! This counts as spam and you will be warned!' *If you make a mistake, you can go to the edit button on the top of the page! Then take out categories by clicking on the trash bin icon when on the edit page! *Categories such as Male, Female, etc. create large categories that are unnecessary, and makes navigation difficult. Only applies to game pages Category:Wikia Guidelines